Room Raiders ala NARUTO
by Fvvn
Summary: FINAL CHAP! Siapakah yang akan terpilih oleh Sakura? Naru,Sasu,dan Saso deg degan mampus! lalu, setelah itu ada Special Chapter yg menceritakan sisi kehidupan para tokoh setelah mengikuti acara TV Room Raider! ENJOY all.. Fuun mau sekolah lagi xDD
1. Opening Story, Main chara

Haluu! Fuun is back! Dengan Humor goblok tak bermoral BARU! Kali ini, Fuun membuat fic dari acara Show Room Raiders di Global TV. Ada yang tau? Ya udah, daripada banyak bacot, mendingan langsung dibaca aja. Salam!

**~Desclaimer~**

**Gue! *disamber Gledek* Bapak Saia kishimoto-sensei denk! *dijorokin ke jurang gara – gara ngaku – ngaku jadi anaknya Kishimoto***

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Nggak suka liat peNistaan, nggak usah mangkal disini daripada cuman nyebar bibit Chaos Flame Syndrome**

**~Genre~**

**Humor orang gila **

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide bejat dari otak saia *mungkin belum keluar sekarang***

**~Chapter~**

**1**

**Opening Story – Main Chara**

**xXx**

_Kediaman Uchiha,_

_Blok K 7 no 29, Konoha west city_

"Sas… Komputernya kakak pinjem bentar ya…" Itachi menampakkan senyum mencurigakannya. Seolah sedang menyembunyikan suatu maksud.

"Hn? Buat apa… bukannya lo benci ama komputer?" Sasuke yang cuek cuman memandang layar komputernya, mengabaikan paras keriput Itachi yang saat ini sedang mengerut kesal karena di panggil 'Lo'

"Dasar adik kurang ajar.. cepetan pakenya! Gua ada urusan nih!" Itachi mendelik – delik seperti artis norak di sinetron. Sementara yang di tatap segera beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Itachi "Yalah… pakelah sesuka 'kakak' HUATCHUU!" ucap Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan bersin yang (sangat) disengaja.

'Awas kau Sasu! Siap – siap aja gua kerjain lo..! fufufu!' Itachi memang berniat nggak baik saat hendak meminjam komputer Sasuke. Jari tangannya berkutat di tombol – tombol keyboard. sepertinya ia sedang berusaha mencari sebuah situs. Seketika Senyumnya melebar saat wajah imut tapi keriputnya dihadapkan pada sebuah website bertuliskan

'**Welcome! Please contact if you wanna join this show, thanks!'**

'Ini dia! Bingo!' batinnya berteriak, kemudian menyanyikan lagu _'We Are the champion' _sambil mencucurkan air mata lebay

**xXx**

_Kediaman Sasori,_

_Blok C 4 no 5, Konoha Village _

"Apa sih alasan Nenek pindah ke Konoha? Padahal kan di Suna udah lumayan tenang…" dengan tubuh yang bercucuran keringat darah (?) cucu Chiyo-san yang satu ini membantu neneknya menata rumah baru mereka.

"Hohoho… Sasori… nenek butuh pemandangan hijau nan segar.. di Suna sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan pasir dan badai pasir saja…" ucap sang nenek yang tengah mengelap pajangan kristal favoritnya "Wah.. sudah cantik sekarang" ia memandangi pajangan itu dengan rasa bangga

"Tapi kan nek…" ucapan Sasori disanggah oleh Chiyo-san dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah Sasori.. nikmati saja hidup barumu.. soal kuliah, aku sudah memasukkanmu ke perguruan tinggi Konoha pusat. Untung kau lumayan pandai. Setidaknya nenek tidak akan susah – susah mencari tempat kuliah untukmu, hahaha…"

"Geez…" bola mata Sasori bergerak memutar "aku mau cari udara segar…" ucapnya tanpa banyak basi kemudian pergi meninggalkan neneknya yang terpaksa beres - beres sendirian dirumah baru mereka

**Chiyo POV**

'Cucu sialaaaan! Bikin kesel aja! Untung wajahnya tampan! Kalo jelek, udah aku buang ke lobang Jamban!'

**End of Sadistic Chiyo POV **

Nenek Chiyo menyalakan TV nya untuk sekedar menghibur diri.

_-klik-_

layar TV nya kini menunjukkan chanel 1, Global TV. Sesaat setelah melihat acara TV yang ditontonnya, sebuah cengiran khas muncul di raut wajahnya

'Ini dia! Cucuku harus ikutan..!' pikirnya yang semangat dan mencari alamat acara yang dimaksud lewat Internet untuk dihubungi.

**xXx**

_Kediaman Uzumaki,_

_Blok S 9 no 30, Konoha central city_

"BANGUUUN NARUTOO! Kamu mau MOLOR sampe kapaaan!" Ibunya Kushina menjerit histeris, kemudian menampar pipi anaknya sampai terlempar dari kasur.

**BUGH**

"Ugh… Ibu… bisa tidak, membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih baik..?" keluh Naruto sembari mengelus pipi kanannya yang habis di tampar barusan.

"Anak Buodoh!" kali ini Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto seperti anak kecil

"Aww! Ittaaaii! Ittai ittai ittai!" yang dijewer menjerit – jerit kesakitan

"Mentang – mentang hari libur. lantas, kamu boleh molor sampe jam setengah 2 siang hah? Sana pergi belanja! Setidaknya, bantulah Ibu mengurus rumah..! dasar pemalas!" ia memberikan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan daftar belanja sembako sehari – hari

"Ugh… kenapa aku…" mendengar suara rengek Naruto, Kushina mendelik tajam. Jurus tatapan _'Mati sesaat'_ nya baru saja dipelajari dari seorang Orochimaru si penari perut penghibur kaum adam (Lho?)

"Ba-Baiklah… aku pergi.." mengerti akan maksud tatapan Kushina, Naruto mengambil daftar belanjaan-nya, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah.

'Haah… anakku benar – benar kelewat malas… seandainya saja ia punya pacar, mungkin sifat malasnya bisa sedikit berkurang…' Kushina mengeluh dalam batin. namun, sekedar basa basi dalam hati saja tidak akan ada gunanya.

**TING TONG AHA! **_*****__Bunyi macam apa itu?*_

Merasa dapat ide, ia segera berjalan menuju keruang kerjanya dan bermain dengan laptop merahnya…

'Fufufu… dengan ini pasti bisa!'

**xXx**

Disaat yang bersamaan, Itachi, Nenek Chiyo dan Kushina-san meneriakan hal yang sama

"Besok akan menjadi kejutan buat Sasuke/Sasori/Naruto…! hehehe"

_Tuk_

Laptop dan komputer mereka dimatikan bersamaan,

"Sasuke, udah selesai nih!"

"Haaa… akhirnyaa.. nah, setelah pulang nanti, Sasori akan usuruh nyikat WC pokoknya!"

"Fuuh… mudah – mudahan ini berhasil"

**xXx**

**Malam harinya, pukul 21.36 PM**

**Kediaman Uchiha bersaudara,**

"Sasu-chuan!" teriak Itachi lebay. Yang dipanggil malah meng ignore, menganggap bahwa suara teriakan yang didengarnya barusan hanyalah suara kentut nya belaka. Dut… _*WTF! Uchiha kentut? Nggak elit banget* _ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan bermain komputernya.

"Hari ini Sasu-chuan jaga rumah yaa! Your Lovely aniki mau nginep dirumah Pein…!" teriaknya heboh sambil mengemas pakaiannya yang cukup untuk minggat selama sebulan

"Di… rumah… Pein….?" Tanya Sasuke ragu – ragu

"Ya.. kenapa..?" Itachi mendongak kearah Sasuke dengan kitty face nya

"Berdua.. aja…?" wajah Sasuke spontan membiru. Dengan mulut yang dibekap oleh tangannya sendiri

"Ahahaha!" Itachi ketawa sesaat "DASAR ADIK GUOBLOK! YA ENGGAKLAH! GILA APA GUA? GINI – GINI GUA MASI DOYAN AMA CEWEK KALEE..!" Itachi mengobarkan kekesalannya, hingga membuat Sasuke semakin ilfeel dengan kakaknya yang entah tipe kalem atau bawel bin lebay.

"Oh…" cuman kata 'oh' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_-Itachi pergi-_

**xXx**

**Disaat yang bersamaan,**

**Kediaman Sasori**

"Sasori..?" nenek Chiyo memecah keheningan dikamar Sasori. Saso-chan yang lagi asik membaca manga langsung menengok kearah neneknya dengan wajah nggak niat.

"Bersihin WC lagi…? cake nya dulu mana?" tanyanya sinis, yang merasa ditipu mentah – mentah saat neneknya bilang akan membelikannya cake stroberi kalau ia membersihkan WC.

"Ehehehe… Nenek nggak bohong kok.. ini cake nya.." Chiyo baa-chan menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kotak putih bertuliskan _BerryLove Bakery and Cake_. Mata Sasori langsung berbinar – binar saat melihat cake stroberi favoritnya

"Kukira nenek cuman mau nipu… makasih Nek.." ucapnya yang cukup senang saat menerima cake kesukaannya itu. Sasori membuka kotak bungkusan kue stroberi yang dimaksud dan….

Wa laa…!

Sebuah cake berwarna merah muda dengan saus stroberi dan dihiasi oleh buah stroberi segar langsung menggoda iman Sasori. Taburan cokelat mint beserta dengan krim blueberry didalam lapisan cake semakin membuat Sasori ingin memenuhi napsu birahinya. Ia memotong kuenya stroberinya perlahan, kemudian menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun hatinya serasa terbang melayang ke surga *Alay!* sponge cake yang serasa lembut itu, beserta dengan lelehan cokelat mint yang menambah kenikmatan, juga saus stroberi yang menjalar kesekujur lidahnya membuat Sasori ingin mati sesaat *Ha?*

"Oke! Cukup Fantasinya!" suara nenek Chiyo membuyarkan keindahan imajinasi Sasori. "Hari ini nenek terpaksa menginap ditempat kerja, karena RS Konoha saat ini sedang kekurangan dokter. Jadi untuk sementara nenek harus membantu mereka…"'

"Hm.." ucap Sasori pendek kemudian melanjutkan fantasi gilanya dengan cake stroberi favoritnya. Chiyo baa-chan cuman ngedumel, merasa di cuekin sama cucu satu – satunya.

_-Chiyo pergi-_

**xXx**

**Disaat yang bersamaan juga,**

**Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Naru-chan... hari ini mama sama papa ada urusan mendadak sekarang, kemungkinan, kami pulang besok malam… ya kan Minato?" ucap Kushina tiba – tiba disaat keluarganya sedang asik menyaksikan kekonyolan **bukan empat mata**.

"Eh? emanknya kita ada urus- Ugh!" ucapan Minato terputus oleh injakan kaki babonnya sang istri. Rasa sakitnya menjalar dari ujung kaki sampe ke ubun – ubun. *_2 3 burung elang, kasian Minato, malang…*_

"Kenapa pa?" tanya Naruto yang nggak ngeliat aksi sadis ibunya

"Eee.. nggak apa – apa Naru-chan.." ia tersenyum seperti biasa

"Hee…! Minato, kakimu bengkak..! kebetulan, kita kan mau bergegas pergi, ayo ke dokter dulu!" ajak sang istri dengan wajah palsu plus akting berbakatnya, kemudian menarik Minato keluar dari rumah. Naruto dan Minato cuman bisa diem, duduk manis, serta menuruti jalannya cerita Kushina dengan baik. Istri mendominasi keluarga Uzumaki…

_-Kushina dan Minato pergi-_

**Strategi pertama :** Buat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sasori tinggal sendirian selama sehari = **Clear**

**Strategi kedua :** Biarkan mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang – orang TV = _Still in the progess_

**To Be Continue**

**Ini baru penjelasan awal. . . Inti ceritanya setelah ini ^v^**

**Jaa Nee~**


	2. Hajimeru Show

**~Desclaimer~**

**Abang Kishimoto-sensei ***_**Eh gelo! Gue emank nggak tua, tapi nggak gitu juga kalee lu manggilnya!***_

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Nggak suka liat peNistaan, nggak usah mangkal disini daripada cuman nyebar bibit Chaos Flame Syndrome**

**~Genre~**

**Humor orang gila **

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide bejat dari otak saia **_***mulai keluar***_

**~Chapter~**

**2**

**Rare Collaboration, New Trio, Hajimeru show **

**Sasuke's Mind :**

"Sendirian dirumah? Seandainya Itachi pergi dari rumah selamanya…"

**Sasori's Mind :**

"Hmm… seandainya Nenek meninggalkan banyak kue stroberi sebelum pergi…"

**Naruto's Mind :**

"Seandainya papih Yondy nonton bukan empat mata sampe selesai… padahal lagi seru - serunya"

**xXx**

**Nagareboshi comin'**

**Wishes…**

**Sasuke :** … ada bintang jatoh… seandainya Aniki jatoh kecomberan… atau mengalami kejadian memalukan seperti pipis dicelana ataupun kecepirit… _*Parah lo Sas!*_

**Sasori :** Semoga saat pulang nanti, Nenek Chiyo membawa cake Stroberi yang banyak _*Maniak! Bukannya ngedo'ain nenek lu pulang dengan selamat!*_

**Naruto :** semoga besok bisa dapet TTD nya om Tukul.. Naru mau pamer ama Papih Yondy… _*Heh! Ngga ada yang perlu lu pamerin!*_

Mendengar ucapan dan permintaan mereka, **sang bintang** kepengen minjem ember isi aer buat chaebok. (?) _*Emank ada bintang yang cebok?*_

**xXx**

**Morning, 07.52 AM**

**Kediaman Uchiha,**

"Hnn… Udah pagi…" Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang putihnya, kemudian bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Kaki mulusnya mendarat didepan Bathtube kosong yang kini sedang ia isi dengan air keran.

Setelah Bathtube terisi penuh, ia segera melepas pakaiannya. Lalu meletakkan baju kotornya di tempat cucian. Setelah itu bersiap diri untuk membuka celananya perlahan _*adegan di selaw mosien*_

**TING TONG** : Sesi pertanyaan

Cewek A "Apakah Sasuke-kun make Celana dalem?"

Author "meneketehe…! Yang pasti dia bener – bener keterlaluan kalo sampe nggak make!"

**DOTT DOTT** : Waktu habis

"STOP right here Uchiha-sama!" seseorang berteriak diambang pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian, disusul oleh beberapa orang yang salah satunya membawa kamera menerobos masuk dan menarik Sasuke.

"HEH! Apa – apaan ini? Gua mau MANDI!" teriak Sasuke sewot sambil meronta – ronta

"Mandinya nanti aja! Ada urusan yang lebih penting dari ini! Ayo semua! Kita pergi kerumah yang selanjutnya!" teriak salah satu Kru TV dengan semangat

"OSH!" yang laen ikutan kena virus masa muda si kru tadi

"Woi! Gua belom pake baju neh! Minggir!" Sasuke memperkeras teriakan dan rontaannya. Namun para Kru aneh tadi semakin mempererat pegangannya.

"Ga usah dipikirin. Yang penting kan benda yang ada dibalik celana Sasuke-sama save.. Sasuke-sama manis deh… mau kencan ama om? Hehehe…" teriak seorang Kru bermasker dengan senyum mesumnya

"Brengsek! Mau dibawa kemana guaa!" Sasuke diseret paksa. Namun teriakannya dihiraukan oleh sekumpulan manusia yang menculiknya (baca : membawanya)

_**Sasuke's : Clear**_

**xXx**

**Morning, 08. 20 AM**

**Kediaman Uzumaki,**

_KRIIING Uzumaki tampan ayo bangun! Uzumaki ganteng ayo bangun! U-Z-U-M-A-K-I Kyaa!_

Bunyi jam wekernya Naruto yang menggunakan suara Nana Mizuki berbunyi _*kok bisa gitu bunyinya..?* _namun, karena masih terlalu ngantuk, ia memukul weker tak berdosanya dengan tangan bejat nan nista.. Alhasil,

**BRAKK**

Jam wekernya berhenti berbunyi. Dan Naruto pun bisa kembali meneruskan kegiatan Tidur nyenyaknya…

Nyenyak?

Author rasa tidak akan terjadi…

Tiba – tiba saja segerombolan manusia bising (Baca : Kru TV) datang menggedor – gedor pintu kamar Naruto. karena pintu kamar tersebut tetap tidak dibukakan oleh Naruto, para Kru TV terpaksa Menjebol pintu dengan tendangan bersamanya.

**DAAARRR** _*bunyinya nggak gitu kale…*_

"Mana UZUMAKI NARUTO?" teriak seorang berbaju ketat ijo sambil celingak – celinguk mencari Naruto.

"HAH! Masih tidur? Siapin keranda mayat!" teriak si Om Bee yang disambut dengan tanda tanya dari para partnernya

"Buat apa?"

"Buat ngegotong dia lah! Masi mending gue mintanya keranda, daripada kerangkeng Babon!"

"Ooh…"

_*Parah banget om Bee*_

_-Keranda siap-_

Naruto segera diangkat dan diletakkan di atas sebuah keranda mayat yang ditutupi dengan kain motif lope – lope. Beberapa kru ada yang mengibarkan bendera lambang awan merah sambil nyanyiin lagu kebangsaan Indonesia *Ha?* dan Betapa tololnya Naruto yang pada saat itu sama sekali belom sadar bahwa dia telah digondol oleh sekumpulan orang – orang gila (baca : Kru TV). Diperjalanan, Seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat penggotongan itu, spontan bertanya dengan wajah Innocent nya, _*menurut kalian, pejalan kaki ini memiliki image seperti siapa?*_

"Ngangkat apaan tuh mas? Kok rame – rame gitu..?"

"Ooh.. ini Daging babi pesenan tetangga… haha.." ucap seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut jibrik berwarna perak. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk._ *beuuh… Naruto dikatain daging babi*_

_**Naruto's : Clear**_

**xXx**

**Morning, 08.54 AM**

**Kediaman Sasori,**

"Hmm… habis mandi enaknya makan kue Stroberi… lalala" Sasori sedang asik bergembira ria dengan menyantap kue favoritnya (lagi) sambil nonton DVD film Naruto episode 165.

"Huwaa…" matanya tetap datar meskipun suaranya berteriak – teriak. dasar Manusia kekurangan Vitamin.. Ee, maksudnya kekurangan Ekspresi

Lagi asik – asiknya menikmati hidup, tiba – tiba saja suara bising nan menjengkelkan muncul di dalam rumahnya. Sayangnya, karena Sasori terlalu sibuk nonton,suara kebisingan yang dimaksud nggak kedengeran oleh telinganya _*Nah lho?*_

"Dikamar mandi ada nggak?" tanya Bee-sama kepada kru TV lainnya

"Nggak bos!"

"Dikamar tidur?"

"Nggak ada juga bos!"

"Cari – cari – cari dia!" sambut si manusia ketat beralis tebal heboh. Yang lain cuman menatapnya dengan mata yang dipicingkan seraya berkata dalam hati 'Berisik LOE!'

"Cek! Aku menemukannya di ruang TV!" mendengar sebuah teriakan dari salah seorang anggota kru, yang lainnya segera berbondong – bondong memasuki ruang TV yang dimaksud.

**BLAM**

"Kau yang disana! Ikut kami!" teriak seorang junior beralis tebal yang mempunyai tataan rambut seperti idola favoritnya _*siapa lagi klo bukan Guy. Masa Lee ngefans sama justin bieber?*_

Sasori melirik nista kearah sekumpulan orang yang menerobos masuk kerumahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada layar TV dan mulutnya kembali menyuapi diri dengan sepotong kue Stroberi favoritnya _*perasan gue udah nyebut ini berapa kali ya_?* dalam kata lain, Kru TV di Cuekin *****_2 3 Malam jum– (Author Diiket di ujung menara Dubai gara – gara bikin pantun kelewat Norak) Apaan tuh? 2 3 - 2 3? Mate aja loe! xP* _

"Waah… Naruto hebat…! Maju terus! Kalahkan si Pierching sialan itu!" para Kru TV yang (merasa) diabaikan langsung Sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku aneh Sasori.

"Orang ini…. Seret dia!" seru seorang bos diantara kru yakni Bee-sama sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Sasori. Yang merasa diperintah _*karna Kakashi nggak merasa, jadinya dia cuman asik ngupil*_ segera menyeret Sasori seperti piaraan mereka.

"Eh? Apa – apaan nih! Gue belom selesai makan dan nonton!" bentaknya yang baru kali ini bersahabat dengan kesewotan

"Diam! Ada urusan yang lebih penting dibanding makan dan nonton!" balas nggak kalah mengerikannya.

"Ayo ikut kamiiii~" sambut si duo norak berbaju ijo ketat Lee, dan masternya Guy.

"Seenak jidat lu nyuruh – nyuruh gua! Awas lu semua!" Sasori mencoba untuk menendang mereka, namun sayangnya, ia telah gagal melancarkan aksi dan serangannya dikarenakan saat ini seluruh kaki dan tangannya dipegangin oleh Kru TV itu.

"Ayo pergi semuanya" seru Kakashi yang disambut dengan anggukan para team nya.

"Tunggu!" seorang pria berbaju ketat ijo (baca : Guy) tiba – tiba saja ingin menunda kepergian mereka.

"Napa lagi?" tanya Kakashi dengan tampang malasnya

"Ada kue stroberi yang ke sisa… lumayan tuh.." bales Guy sambil nunjuk – nunjuk kue yang dimaksud. Mendengar percakapan Guy, pendengaran Sasori semakin tajam khususnya saat guy mengucapkan kata '**Cake Stroberi'**

"Bangsatt! Awas lu ya nistain kue gueee! Nggak ada kata HIDUP lagi buat LOE!" Sasori geram, ia melepaskan dirinya dari para kru TV dan berusaha mencekik Guy dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Eekkkk! To-Tolong… HeekKk"

"Oy! Tolongin si bodoh tuh!" ujar Bee yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera memisahkan kedua insan yang sedang mempertunjukkan pertandingan gulat gratis ini. _*Nyuruh aja bisanya…*_

_-Masalah selesai-_

"Hmm… Sudah siap semua? Ayo cepat pergi.. tinggalin aja kuenya disitu…" balas Kakashi, kemudian mereka semua menghilang dari rumah Sasori *baca : pergi*. (tentunya bersama dengan Sasori yang saat ini sedang mereka seret – seret seperti bulldog pemalas)

_**Sasori's : Clear**_

**xXx**

Di suatu mobil Van, dimana terdapat sebuah TV besar didalamnya…

BUGH! _*suara jatoh Sasuke*_

DAK! _*Suara jatoh Naruto*_

BADUM! _*suara Jatoh Sasori*_

"Di mana ini?" tanya Ketiganya yang saat ini sedang cengok, gara – gara di bawa paksa ke dalam mobil van yang cukup untuk menampung mereka bertiga.

"Kalian semua telah berhasil masuk kedalam acara _MTV Room Raiders_… bersikaplah yang baik dan manis nanti… haha" balas Kakashi yang tersenyum gaje

"Apa?" Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya

"Hah?" Sasuke dengan dahi yang mengernyit

"Eh? Room raiders…?" Sasori

**To Be Continue**

**Saia salah duga.. ternyata masuk ke bagian inti cerita di Chap 3… hwehwehwe…**

**Pesan Moral : jangan lupa gosok gigi setiap Hari 3x **_***Hah? Apa hubungannya dodol!***_

**Jaa Mata Kudasai~**


	3. NaruSasuSaso is become one!

**~Desclaimer~**

**Eee… Mang Kishimoto-sensei *Apa–apaan lu manggil gue Mang!* **

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Nggak suka liat peNistaan, nggak usah mangkal disini daripada cuman nyebar bibit Chaos Flame Syndrome**

**~Genre~**

**Humor orang gila **

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide bejat dari otak saia **

**~Chapter~**

**3**

**Room Raiders Go!, NaruSasuSaso is become one**

Sebelum kembali pada cerita, kita perhatikan dulu tampang dan penampilan ketiga jantan, maaf.. maksudnya ketiga pria yang sedang kebingungan saat ini :

**Uchiha Sasuke :**

Hanya berbekal sempak _*2 3 garputala, kasian Sasuke.. merana*_

Best friend nya Belek, masi menempel di mata onyx nya

**Uzumaki Naruto :**

Rambut awut awutan

Iler di pinggir bibirnya masi merekat dengan manisnya

**Sasori :**

Garpu cake stroberinya kebawa-bawa

Setidaknya, Sasori udah mandi dan badannya cukup wangi dibandingkan dengan kawan – kawan disampingnya

**xXx**

"Ha? ROOM RAIDERS?" teriak ketiganya serempak

"Ya.. kalian masuk ke acara MTV Room Raiders… kok pada kaget..? harusnya kalian seneng karena dari sekian banyak orang yang daftar, kalian bertiga yang kepilih…"

"APAAA! SIAPA YANG DAF– AARGGGH! INI PASTI KERJAANNYA SI ANIKI SIALAN!" Sasuke heboh sendiri

"Perasaan gue juga nggak daftar deh… Hmm.. pasti salah manggil orang nih acara" Sasori mandangin garpu aluminium bermotif stroberi yang dipegangnya saat ini

"Kita nggak salah orang. Alamat dan nama yang tertera di surat pendaftaran sama. Kau Sasori kan?"

"Iya sih… Hmm… jangan-jangan ini ulah Nenek lagi.."

_*Bingo! Sasori dapat seratuss! PLOK PLOK PLOK!*_

" Hee…? Ano, ano! Sebenernya Room raiders itu apaan ya?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali nggak tahu jenis acara apa yang dimaksud.

"Ini sejenis acara kontak jodoh. dimana 3 Pria yaitu kalian, akan duduk manis di Van ini dan memperhatikan seorang cewek di layar TV itu." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah TV LCD yang dimaksud.

"cewek yang ada di TV itu bisa menjadi pacar kalian. Namun, sebelum cewek ini memutuskan akan berkencan dengan siapa, pertama-tama ia akan mengecek rumah, khususnya kamar tidur kalian terlebih dahulu. Dari sana, cewek itu akan menimbang-nimbang, dan memilih salah satu dari kalian bertiga untuk menjadi pacarnya. Namun, satu hal yang perlu diketahui, cewek itu tidak tahu wajah kalian, ataupun yang mana kamar kalian. Jadi, ia hanya memilih kalian berdasarkan karakteristik kamar, bukan dari kondisi fisik kalian" Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan omongannya yang terputus

"Oh iya! Setelah cewek itu mengecek kamar tidur kalian, kalian semua akan membalasnya dengan mengecek kamar tidur si cewek… mengerti?"

"A-ano.. bisa.. jelaskan lagi..? saia kurang ngerti" mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kakashi cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Huh! Sepulang dari acara ini akan kubunuh si Itachi!"

"Hhmm.. gua kira Room raiders mau ngebagi-bagiin cake stroberi scara gratis… ternyata cuman masalah cewek… haah" ucap Sasori yang kecewa berat _*WTF?*_

"Seperti nya kalian bertiga telah dijebak oleh anggota keluarga kalian sendiri... hahaha…" Kakashi tertawa meskipun bagi ketiga pria didepannya sama sekali tak ada yang lucu

"ya sudahlah.. pokoknya, saya nggak mau tau, kalian harus tetap membuat acara ini berjalan lancar… baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggalkan kalian bertiga di Van ini ya.. selamat bersenang-senang!" jelas Kakashi tersenyum sambil dadah-dadahan nggak jelas.

**BLAM**

_-Kakashi pergi-_

"Nyesel gua nggak berontak brutal tadi…" Sasori masih saja mengungkit – ungkit masalah kekesalannya.

"Betewey, kalian siapa? Dan Dari mana?" tanya Naruto dengan kitty face nya. Wajah Naruto yang berkilauan saat itu membuat background disekitar Sasuke dan Sasori dipenuhi oleh helaian bunga Sakura..

'Wah.. manis' seru batin pria maniak stroberi dan pria menjengkelkan berbelek tebal ini_*langsung digebukin Sasuke FC*_

_*Manis? UHUK!*_

"Hn.." Sasuke cuman menghela nafas pendeknya.

"Sasori, dari Konoha Village" tukas si rambut merah singkat, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh.. gue Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha central, tapi gue nggak pernah ngeliat lo di Village.."

"Hmm.. gua baru pindah kemaren.."

"Oh…"

Keadaan kembali hening. Naruto agak jengkel dengan kedua orang yang semobil dengannya saat ini. Mereka berdua terlalu diam, sampe-sampe sedetik saja rasanya seperti sehari.

"Oy.. Teme! Apa-apaan lu mau masuk Tipi tapi cuman koloran gitu?" Naruto mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah Sasuke

**Perhatian kawan-kawan, saat ini ada 5 buah Kamera yang menyorot adegan mereka bertiga…**

"Gua Sasuke! Apa-apaan lu manggil gue Teme, DOBE! Ini juga, gua diseret kru sialan itu pas mau mandi!"

"Hoo getoo…" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke agak menjauh darinya.

"Oi! Mulut lo bau banget! Jauh-jauh dari gue!" Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto ke belakang.

"Uggh! Masa sih? HAHH!" ucap Naruto yang sedang mencoba menghirup bau mulutnya sendiri. dan, secara drastis wajahnya yang cakep _*HA?*_ langsung berubah menjadi keriput, menyamai keriputnya Abang Itachi. _*Setan lu author! Ngebashing gue seenak udel!*_

'Mampus…' pikir Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang langsung menciut secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kalian… liat deh… TV nya menyala tuh…" suara Sasori mengejutkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua langsung saja menatap ke arah layar kaca

_**Klik**_

"_Hallooo semuaaa!" _dari layar itu, munculah seorang perempuan berambut pink yang terlihat manis, namun berkesan agresif.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasori cuman diam melongo, kemudian memberikan tanggapannya masing-masing terhadap cewek yang dilihatnya saat ini…

"Siapa nih? Mukanya nyebelin banget.. pengen gue tonjok sampe bengep…" Sasuke terlihat (SANGAT ) tidak menyukai si cewek _*Bukan Sasuke namanya kalo mudah jatuh cinta sama cewek*_

"HUAA! Mecha, KAWAII~!" Naruto terlihat (SANGAT) menyukainya. _*Naruto memang harus selalu begini*_

"Waah… warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Stroberi… jadi laper…" Sasori terlihat netral terhadap si cewek. ia tidak memuji, ataupun menghina.

"_Namaku SAKURA~ salam kenal ya semua! Aku memang tidak mengetahui siapa kalian, tapi aku harap salah satu diantara kalian bertiga akan menjadi jodohku… hwehwehwe.."_ ucap Gadis itu dengan suara tawanya yang (SANGAT-SANGAT) tidak manis.

"_Ehem! Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan pergi ke rumah nomor satu… kalo nggak salah, letaknya di Konoha central..! ayo semua, ikut aku!" _ucap gadis itu ala host TV jalan-jalan _*namanya juga Sakura, numpang EKSIS!*_ Naruto menyambut seruan Sakura dengan sebuah teriakan keras.

"ITU RUMAHKUUUU! WAAAAA! Aku belom beres-beres Kamar lage!" sepertinya Naruto agak panik, sementara dua orang yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya menyeringai dan tertawa dibelakangnya.

Bagaimana keadaan kamar Naru nanti?

Jawabannya ada di Chapter 4 _*diseret ke lobang buaya*_

**To Be Continue**

**HWAAAA! Apa-apaan fic ini! Pendek sangat! *logat melayu***

**Chap 3 agak garing ya? tapi saia janji **_***Janji-janji mulu lu kyk SBY!***_** di chap 4 nanti saia bikin sekonyol mungkin! Piss!**

**Maaph yaa! Khususnya untuk abang Itachi yang ganteng hwehwe! *Cukup! Menjauh dari gueee! Sasgay aja udah cukup menyebalkan dirumah ini! -banting pintu-***

**P.S : kamar Sasuke sengaja aku taro di paling akhir… fufufu urutannya NaruSasoSasu :D **

**reader: APA! Wadefak? Saskay ku ditaro paling akhir!***

**Author: Whuat? Saskay(KU)? Dunia ini sudah gilaaa!**

**Gaje is never die.**

**Dan Makasih buat yang udah Baca Fic ku ini… hwehwehwe… -wajah jelek no jutsu-**

**Kurnia**

**(special thanks for my BF *ngaku-ngaku di seret Kurnia kekandang babon*)**

**Tobi-chuaan~**

**(Hoho… speechless saia didepan anda. Makasih udah smpat2in diri kesini xD)**

**Tobi a.k.a A*****

**(Makasih.. kau jg tak kalah konyol.. whehwe!)**

**Anwong**

**(Hoh! Syukurlah klo ada yang ngakak di Fic saia xD)**

**Safira love SasuNaru**

**(Makasih udah ngunjungin fic saia xD)**

**Sayurii Dei-Chan**

**(Arigatou! Hontou nee Sayuri-chan~!)**

**Mind of Vic**

**(makasih karna selalu baca + review di setiap fic humor saia xD)**

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

**(udah tau kan room raiders itu apa xD Makasiih!)**

**Gummie Cherries**

**(Makasih sudah sering diperingatkan xD)**

**Fasya**

**(salam kenal juga ^^)**

**Chiu-Chi Hatake**

**(Arigatou 4 reading my fic!)**

**Maeve Zahra**

**(Makasih Saia LANJUTKAN! kok *Heiii! Logat gua diambil Lagi! -SBY-)**

**Sang Mantan**

**(jangan pake nama itu lagi.. nanti anda disangkain mantan saia.. wkwk! Canda bung xD Makasih ya udah sempet-sempet baca disini xD)**

**All**

**(Makasih semua! Merci beaucoup! Thank you! Arigatou ghozaimasu! Syukron! Gracias! Grazie! Gamsahamnida! Xiexie! Spasibo! Salamat! ****Teşekkürler!** **Dan apapun itu! -pegel ngucapin trims dlm segala bhs-)**


	4. Room number one, Naruto

**~Desclaimer~**

**Pak ganteng **_***HOEEEKK! Panggil nama aja COY!***_

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Maaf, bahasa agak aneh disini.. typo maybe?**

**~Genre~**

**Humor orang gila *yang ngerti berarti punya gangguan mental :P***

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide bejat dari otak saia **

**~Chapter~**

**4**

**Room Number one, Naruto's**

Flashback :

"ITU RUMAHKUUUU! WAAAAA! Aku belom beres-beres Kamar lage!" Teriak Naruto heboh

Flashback End : 

_*Betapa tidak niatnya author ini untuk membuat sebuah Flashback*_

**xXx**

"_Yak! Ini dia! kita sampai didaerah sekitar rumah no 1! Huum.. daaerahnya terlihat damai sekali.. banyak pepohonan disekitar rumah ini… anginnya juga sejuk.. sekarang kita coba masuk kedalam rumahnya"_ ucap Sakura yang mulai memutar knop pintu berwarna cokelat tua.

"UGYAAAA! GAWAAT! GAWAAAT! Gue nyimpen Video _-sensor-_ lagi! SIALAN! Kalo sampe ketemu si cewek itu bisa ilfil dia! ARRGHH! Cewek semanis ituuuu!" Naruto cuman nangis kejer. Sementara Sasuke dan Sasori menampangkan wajah kekhawatiran mereka akan kejiwaan Naruto. (soalnya kalo Naruto jadi gila, bisa-bisa mereka berdua dicekik sampe mati. Kecuali kalo Naruto mati karena gila, itu lain lagi ceritanya… )

"udah jangan nangis, ntar kalo cewek itu milih gua, gua kasih deh tuh cewek buat lo… gua nggak nafsu.." ucap Sasuke enteng, sementara mata Naruto mengkilat-kilat menatap wajah Sasuke

"Sungguh….?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang saat ini membuat Sasuke sedikit berfikiran 'Manisan elo lagi daripada tuh cewek'

Waduuh…

_-Cut-_

"HEI! Mana boleh bikin perjanjian kayak gitu? Kalian itu saingan, bukan teman tau!" teriak seorang produser show yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari jendela mobil yakni Jiraiya-san.

"Lagian, saya masuk ke sini juga atas dasar penipuan…" balas Sasuke ringan. Yang lainnya (Sasori) balas mengangguk. Kecuali Naruto yang menggeleng.

"Saya nggak peduli mau kalian ditipu atau apa! Yang penting buat acara ini menjadi sukses! Kalau kalian nggak suka dengan cewek itu, setidaknya kalian berpura-pura saja berkencan dengannya selama seminggu, setelah itu putusin aja semau loe! Titik! Nggak ada kata nego sama lawan! Huh! Bikin kesal saja! Apa jadinya kalo masyarakat pada tau kalo kalian itu saling bekerja sama! Bisa-bisa rating acaraku down gara-gara kalian!" protes Jiraiya panjang, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Van berisi tiga manusia berkepala kacang yang saat itu terlihat cengok saat menatapi seorang produser TV Show yang berjualan Novel bersampul kuno bin norak keliling dengan sepedah motor yang nggak kalah kunonya bermerek AS***A.

_-Back to NaruSasoSasu-_

Baru kali ini Sasuke dibentak oleh orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ingin sekali bibirnya melontarkan kata _Bangsat_ dan sebagainya. Namun, karna setiap tingkah laku kecil yang dilakukannya di dalam Mobil Van sialan itu terekam oleh 5 buah kamera pengintai, jadi… apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa menjaga sikap. Seorang Uchiha bermulut halus? No way dude..!

_-back to the show- _

"WAD? Yaah! Berarti masih ada kemungkinan kalian berdua kepilih duoong! Huhuhu!" Naruto nangis lagi. sampe-sampe ingusnya meler kemana-mana. Sasuke yang melihatnya menatap jijik, seolah – olah batinnya berkata 'Nyesel gue muji lo manis tadi!'

"Daripada nangis mulu mendingan liat ke layar noh… cewek itu sekarang ada di ruang tamu lo…" suara Sasori terdengar kali ini. Maklum, cowok berambut merah yang satu ini sedang asik menatap layar TV sambil mengunyah popcorn yang entah dia dapet dari mana.

"HAH!" Naruto langsung mantengin TV dengan serius, berharap hal-hal yang ditemui Sakura dirumahnya membuat si cewek itu dapat memilihnya.

"_Huaa! Ada patung kucing yang lucu disini! Ruang tamunya berkesan model kuno, tapi aku suka banget! Bener – bener khas jepang… baiklah, tanpa banyak basi langsung saja ya kita ke kamarnya" _ucap Sakura yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Naruto berada. Si pemilik rumah tampak gugup dan menggigit jari kakinya Sasuke, eh? maaf, maksudnya jari – jari tangannya.

_CLEK_

Pintu kamar Naruto dibuka daan, Sakura agak melongo sebentar…

"_Ha? Kamar ini agak berantakan…" _Naruto mulai guling – gulingan nggak jelas di karpet Van. Perlakuan anehnya itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili suara hatinya yang meraungkan kalimat 'Habislah aku!'

"_Tapii.. Hmm… untuk ukuran cowok yaa, bolehlah.." _tiba-tiba saja Sakura melontarkan kalimat yang menurut Naruto cukup untuk menyejukkan hatinya. _*Lebay*_ sekejap, Naruto langsung saja sujud di kaki Sasori dengan semangatnya. Yang di sujud-in malah menyuruh Naruto untuk lebih khusyu menyembahnya (?)

Sakura melangkahkan dirinya ke rak kaset dikamar Naruto. inilah yang membuatnya (baca: Naruto) ketakutan setengah mati.

"_Tukul 1, Tukul 2, Tukul 3, Tukul 4, Mister tukul vol 100? HAH!"_ Sakura menjerit kaget, Naruto semakin pesimis saat mendengar Sakura berteriak tadi, "Habislah sudah aku! Dia pasti membenciku! Huhuhu!"

"_KYAAAA! Orang ini suka Humor! Aku juga suka nonton bukan empat mata tiap malem! Huaa! Good things in the room number one dude!" _Sakura jejeritan, membuat Naruto dan kawanannya melongo semakin heran,

"Dia… menyukai DVD KOLEKSIKU! HUAAA! KAWAAII~!"

yaah, Naruto bisa berbangga diri sekarang. Kini Saatnya Sakura beranjak ke kasur Naruto.

"_Waah! Ada Hape…! Apa aja ya isinya…" _Sakura mengecek nomor – nomor di ponsel Naruto.

"_Kiba, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, dan Chouji.. Ha? Cuman empat nomor? Malang banget nih orang… udah gitu semuanya cowok lagi… ckckck! Tapii, selera lagunya bagus juga… kecuali satu lagu dangdut yang tersave di hape ini sangat-sangat nggak banget! Mungkin ini lagu bapaknya yang numpang di save… haha" _

"Begituuu! Berfikirlah bahwa itu lagu buapak kuuu!" ucap Naruto yang H2C karena sesungguhnya lagu dangdut yang rilis tahun 70an sebelum masehi (?) itu miliknya.

"Ha? Lu suka dangdut?" tanya Sasori keheranan

"EKH? En-Enggak lah.. hahaha!" Naruto yang panik, sok-sok an mencoba masang tampang stoic seperti Sasuke. Yaah tapi, namanya aja Naruto, mana bisa jadi seorang Sasuke. Naruto ya Naruto. Sasuke ya Sasuke. Alhasil, sebuah ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Naruto saat ini malah membuat Sasori SEMAKIN curiga dengannya.

"ga usah bohong… gue tau lu suka. Sama dong kayak gue! Gue juga suka Dangdut..! apalagi lagu Baby nya Rhoma Irama…" ucap Sasori TETAP dengan wajah datarnya. Dasar manusia kepala udang! Udah guoblok, autis, kekurangan ekspresi, Aneh lagi! untung kau diberkahi paras tampan nan aduhai….

"itu mah lagunya Justin BIBIR KALEE! Rhoma Irama tuh lagunya anggur merah, dara muda, Judi dan… Hmm banyak lah! Jauh banget lo melesetnya!" seru Sasuke sewot. Sementara temen-temennya cuman bisa sweatdrop seraya berkata dalam hati 'Perasaan namanya Bieber deh…'

Tapi untungnya mereka berdua (Sasori dan Naruto) nggak sadar kalau sebenarnya, diam-diam Sasuke menyukai lagunya bang Rhoma dulu! (ingat! Dulu dan sekarang berbeda) Sasuke bahkan pernah menyanyikan lagu Anggur merah didalam kamar mandi gara-gara ketularan sahabat kakaknya yang fanatik gila sama lagu dangdut. Wtf? Bisa tebak siapa sahabat kakaknya Sasuke? Pain-san!_*nggak nyambung banget!*_

'_Goblok! Gua keceplosan nyebutin judul lagunya bang Rhoma! Untung dua orang itu nggak ada yang sadar! Fuh.. harus hati-hati nih gua…' _ucap batin Sasuke yang baru aja sadar kalo barusan dia nyebutin judul lagunya bang rhoma satu album sekaligus!

"_Hmm… ada koleksi sepasang kunai platinum di kamar nomor 1… pasti pemiliknya punya selera yang bagus…" _sepertinya Sakura cukup memuji kamar Naruto.

"Sakura… Aiem Koming!" ucap Naruto yang tadinya sempat pesimis, langsung menjadi pede kembali. Pede tipis? Makan permen _-sensor- !_

"Moga-moga aja cewek itu milih salah satu diantara lo berdua ya.. jadinya gue nggak perlu kencan paksa sama dia.." ucap Sasuke yang sempat melirik wajah girang tralala nya milik Naruto.

"Ih ogah… gue juga nggak demen ama cewek agresif kayak dia…" Sasori ikutan melirik wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat terbang melayang saat itu. Melihat suara kedua pesaingnya, Naruto semakin menggebu-gebu dan rasa ingin mendapatkan Sakura menjadi sangat besar.

_-In other place-_

"Jah itu dua bocah! Terpaksa deh gue potong adegan si manusia kolor dan manusia Stroberi itu ngomong kayak tadi.. hah!" ucap Jiraiya yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketiga pria didalam van itu dari suatu tempat.

**Perhatian, Room raiders itu acara TV Show yang nggak live lho kawan-kawan…**

_-Back to NaruSasoSasu-_

"_Yap! Oke! Kesimpulan dari kamar no satu ini, sisi positifnya ia memiliki DVD film yang kusuka, trus adanya pajangan sepasang kunai platinum yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Itu menunjukan, bahwa selera pemilik kamar ini cukup bagus. Nilai negatifnya, kamar ini agak berantakan dan dia menyimpan sebuah lagu dangdut.. okelah, mungkin cuman sebuah, tapi lagu itu cukup mencurigakan…" _begitulah penjelasan Sakura terhadap kamar no 1

"Yah, lagu dangdut lu dicurigain tuh…" ucap Sasuke yang cuman mau manas-manasin Naruto, sementara Sasori mendukung suara Sasuke dengan menertawai Naruto, sedangkan yang sedang di olok-olok saat ini hanya memeluk lutut sambil menghisap dot bayi bekas yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"_Oke, selanjutnya kita pergi ke rumah nomor dua!" _seru Sakura girang.

"Kalau nggak Sasuke, berarti rumah Sasori… yang manapun aku harap dikamar kalian ada benda aneh yang membuat Sakura Ilfeel pokoknya!" sembur Naruto yang ngambek berat saat itu. yang disumpahin cuman cuek, seolah-olah matanya berkata _'Ya Terserah lo lah… siapa yang peduli…'_

"_Ini dia! Kita sampai di Konoha Village!" teriak Sakura heboh, nyaingin hostnya uka-uka._

"Konoha Village? Bukan rumah gue tuh…" ucap Sasuke singkat. Sementara Matanya melirik wajah Sasori yang TETEP aja datar pada saat itu.

"Rumah gue…." ucap Sasori yang sebenarnya mulai risih saat melihat cewek itu sudah ada di depan halaman rumahnya.

Seperti apa rumah Sasori? Mari author berikan sedikit bocoran…

Image Sasori yang lain akan terungkap disini. Lemarinya agak terbuka, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sakura didalam lemari bajunya Saso-kun. Selain itu, hal aneh yang SANGAT-SANGAT membuat Sakura SYOK ada di dalam kamar mandi Sasori… benda apakah itu? yang pasti, benda itu bukanlah untuk seorang pria semacam Sasori…

Yosh,

Room Number 2, is Coming soon…

**To Be Continue~**

**Waduuh… Garing, krenyes, de el el… satu pertanyaan, fic saia mudah dicerna ga sih? Mohon jujur aja, kalo bisa kasi masukkan ato betulin kalimat yang menurut kalian aneh **_***Banyak maunya loe!***_** Maaf ya, bahasa Indonesianya agak kacau. Hontou nee Gomenasai~!**


	5. Room number two, Sasori

**~Desclaimer~**

**Aku harus panggil bapak apa lagi! -esmosi- *Masashi Kishimoto cukup! Jangan pake embel-gembel yang laen!***

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Nggak suka liat peNistaan, nggak usah mangkal disini daripada cuman nyebar bibit Chaos Flame Syndrome *apa kali?***

**~Genre~**

**Humor orang gila *yang ngerti orang gila* Piss! **

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide bodoh bin goblok dari otak saia **

**~Chapter~**

**5**

**Room number Two, Sasori's**

"Hm, tuh cewek sekarang ada didepan rumah gue…" Sasori mendengus malas. Baru saja ia pindah rumah, sekarang sudah ada orang asing yang mau mengaduk–aduk isi rumahnya.

"_Yaak! Inilah halaman rumah nomor 2! Wah, pemandangan di sekitar rumah ini lebih hijau dibandingkan dengan rumah nomor 1… oke, langsung saja kita cek seperti apa didalam rumahnya…!"_

"Awas dia kalo sampe menyentuh action figure sama komik Naruto favorit gua!" ucapnya yang mulai memperhatikan layar TV LCD besar didepannya dengan serius. Otaku macam dia sepertinya lebih memetingkan Action figure tercintanya dibandingkan dengan nyawa cewek yang bakal jadi pacarnya nanti. Ckck.. cakep-cakep punya penyakit jiwa…

"_Wuaaah! Ruangannya mencirikan bahwa dia seorang otaku Anime! Gilaa…! Action figure nya berjejer dari meja sabang sampe meja merauke! Bujuk! Itu rak tempat nyimpen DVD Anime atau lemari baju? Berapa ratus DVD Anime yang dikoleksi orang ini? Beuuh…" _Sakura melongo, kaget, takjub, tapi cukup iri juga karena koleksi 3 patung action figure, 5 kaset DVD Anime serta 10 manga random miliknya kini terlihat seperti sampah yang memojok ditempat gelap. Baginya, kamar nomor dua yang sekarang ini dia lihat bagaikan sebuah surga yang tercipta untuk para Otaku anime.

"_Mendingan tukeran kamar aja deh sama rumah nomor dua.. hehehe…"_ ucap Sakura yang terkekeh dengan bibir yang meruncing, hidung seperti pinokio dan mata yang membentuk garis lurus tipis.

"Langkahi dulu mayat gua kalau lu mau kamar itu! _-sensor-_ lu! Pentokin dulu pala lo ke kulit duren! Demi nenek tercinta gue yang _Perkasa _sampe matahari lu telen bulet-bulet tetep aja gua nggak mau ngasih kamar gua ke lu!" teriak Sasori yang emosinya sudah tak tertahankan. Fiuh.. akhirnya si manusia kurang ekspresi ini bisa belajar menampangkan wajah marah. BANZAI! _*ngelus-elus kepala Sasori*_

"Hei! Kamar loe banyak kartunnya! Kekanak-kanakkan banget! Hari gene jamannya nonton Bok Ovis (tulisan : Box Office) sama dengerin lagu jazz.. kan udah gede…" ucap Naruto yang sok bangga dengan selera palsunya itu

"Apaan lu? Ngaku-ngaku suka Jazz.. muna! Bilang aja Dangdut! Ribed amat!" bela Sasuke yang kali ini sedang dalam mood yang lumayan

"Woy! ANIME kesukaan gua itu bukan kartun anak-anak kayak Dora the explorer yang suka lu tonton itu kampret!" tambah Sasori yang menyemburkan kalimat nistanya kepada Naruto. merasa terpojok, akhirnya Naruto CUMI, alias Cuman Mingkem. Poor him…

"_Waah… lemari pakaiannya terbuka!" _teriak Sakura yang kemudian mendekati Lemari pakaian milik Sasori

"DEMI Persatuan Bences Sedunia! TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!" Sasori mulai meneriakkan kalimat yang semakin gaje alias nggak jelas. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi Alay dengan parahnya.

"Cep cep cep… jangan nangis lagi. nih kukasih pisang" ucap Sasuke yang melemparkan pisang-pisangan keluar jendela mobil.

"Ha?" Sasori mendongak cengok

"Kok malah _ha? _? Ya Ambil sono pisang-pisangannya…" sebuah ucapan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat bibirnya yang berwarna biru tua (?) mendarat mulus di atas kaca jendela mobil. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja Sasori dengan najis, eh.. dengan sadisnya mementokkan wajah stoic bin nyolotnya Sasuke ke kaca jendela.

"Lu mau bunuh gua hah! Gua _-fuck-_ baru tau rasa lo!" teriak Sas-uke dengan sewotnya.

"Kalo iya kenapa hah! Ogah! Lu _fuck_ an aja ama pohon pisang!" balas Sasori yang nggak kalah heboh. Diantara kedua pertarungan sengit antara Sasu dan Saso, Naruto yang dengan alimnya (tentu aja bin bego) menegur mereka berdua dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Misiii…" ucapannya disambut dengan death glare extra combo dari kedua mahluk tuhan yang paling seksi itu _*HOEK! Mau muntah gue ngucapinnya*_

"APA!" seru Saso dan Sasu dengan dahi yang berkerut 3.

"Eee… mendingan liat layar TV deh…" ucap Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah benda persegi yang disebut TELEVISI. Dilihatnya seorang cewek yang bernama Sakura itu sedang asik mengaduk-ngaduk lemari khusus pakaian dalamnya Sasori.

"Apa-apaan cewek mesum itu!" teriak Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah layar TV. Namun protesannya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari kedua mahluk dekil yang berada dikanan-kirinya itu. (catatan: Naru dan Sasu belom mandi lho..) Sasuke cuman asik duduk sambil selonjoran, sementara Naruto duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut bak sedang menonton film horor.

"_Waah! Kutangnya ukuran M… hehehe…. dan, Sempaknya ukuran -sensor- ? Wow! besarnya" _ucap Sakura yang mulai ero otaknya. (cakep-cakep ngomongnya sempak… celana dalem kek!) Sasuke dan Naruto melongo sekejap saat mendengar ucapan dari Sakura barusan. Kemudian mereka berdua memalingkan pandangannya masing-masing kearah benda 'imut' milik Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori yang mulai risih saat melihat wajah kawanannya yang aneh memperhatikan _precious thing_ miliknya dengan cermat dan seksama. Sayang, mulut kedua orang kumel itu nggak ada yang bersuara. sepertinya sedang asik memberikan pendapatnya didalam hati…

'Sa.. Sakura bener… be…besar' ucap Naruto di dalam batin yang merasa tersaingi 'itu' nya oleh Sasori

'Huh.. punya gue juga nggak kalah gedenya…' ucap Sasuke didalam batin yang merasa kesal dan tidak ingin dipanggil _loser bodoh berburung kecil _(ngotot amat sas…)

"_Saatnya menggunakan peralatan Spy-kit ku!" _teriak Sakura girang. Ia mengecek kebersihan kasur dikamar Sasori yang ternyata terbukti higienis. (Yaeyalah, rumah baru!)

"_Snif snif.. bau apaan neh?" _tiba-tiba saja bau tidak sedap tercium oleh hidungnya. Sakura yang penasaran, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka didalam ruang kamar itu.

_Cleek! _

ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang dimaksud dan wa laa! Sebuah bungkusan kantong plastik hitam yang berisi roti jepang berlumur stroberi nangkring (Baca : tergantung) di knop pintu dikamar mandi.

"_Tunggu dulu? Ini milik siapa? Uggh.. mana BAU banget lagee"_ sembur Sakura dengan nada ilfeel nya

"Ha? Kenapa dikamar mandi lo ada benda begituaan?" tanya Naruto penasaran, sementara Sasuke cuman masang kuping dengan tajam.

"Punya nenek gue.. bekas kemaren tuh. Kayaknya dia lupa ngeberesin…" jawab Sasori cuek kembali.

"HEEEEEE? Pu-punya Ne-ne-nenek lu!" Naruto dan Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin seorang nenek masih bisa memproduksi selai stroberi?

"_Oke Cukup! Ruang nomor 2 positifnya, kamarnya higienis trus pakaian dalam miliknya berukuran ehem.. ya gitu deh… hehehe" _Sakura mengelus belakang kepalanya sambil terkekeh nggak karuan, kemudian ia melanjutkan kesimpulannya.

"_Negatifnya, Action figure, komik sama DVD Anime nya ngalah-ngalahin koleksi ku! Aku nggak suka karena bisa jadi kamu yang punya kamar ini pasti lebih mementingkan benda-benda itu dibandingkan dengan nyawa pacarmu" _bingo Sakura! Ucapanmu tepat

"Kalo iya emank kenapa HAH!" balas Sasori yang dengan gobloknya, seolah-olah Sakura bisa mendengar suaranya saat ini.

"_Trus satu lagi, aku nggak suka benda -itu- bisa ada dikamar mandimu.. wtf? Cowok macam apa kamu…"_

"HAAAAAAH! Udah gua bilang itu punya NENEK GUAAAAA!" balas Sasori lagi yang sebenarnya TIDAK MUNGKIN dapat terdengar oleh Sakura

"_Oke.. begitulah kesimpulanku tentang rumah nomor dua… sekarang, saatnya pergi ke rumah terakhir..! ayo ikut!"_ ucap Sakura sok eksis, berharap ada produser iklan shampo anjing yang mau mengkontraknya.

**xXx**

"Ini dia.." ucap Naruto singkat

"Akhirnya, rumah orang macam lu kena juga! Dengan begini kita bertiga adil!" tambah Sasori dengan seringai puasnya

"Yah.. awas aja tuh cewek kalo nyentuh barang-barang berharga gua… mungkin itu adalah hari terakhir yang menjadi memori di otaknya…" itulah tanggapan dari si Teme Sasuke…

**~To Be Continue~**

**Well, pasti semuanya penasaran dengan kamar Sasuke.. silahkan liat di chapter selanjutnya! Hwehwehwe! maaf klo updatenya lama. maklum, waktu sekolah... jadi harus pandai-pandai nyuri waktu wkwkwk...! **


	6. Room number three, Sasuke

**~Desclaimer~**

**Ergh… Masashi Kishimoto *Tumben,ngomongnya nggak aneh-aneh.. bagus!***

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Nggak suka liat peNistaan, nggak usah mangkal disini daripada cuman nyebar bibit Chaos Flame Syndrome *apa kali?***

**~Genre~**

**Humor**

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide bodoh bin goblok dari otak saia **

**~Chapter~**

**6**

**Room Number 3, Sasuke**

Akhirnya, tiba juga dimana rumah seseorang yang paling ditunggu itu diperiksa. Seseorang yang bermuka dua dengan tampang sok stoic nya itu. seperti apakah rumah seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Here is it..

"Sas, lu tinggal sendiri? Rumah lu gede banget…" ucap Naruto agak kagum

"Hn.. gue tinggal berdua sama aniki sialan…"

"_Hai Teman-temanku sekaliaan! Ini dia ruang nomor 3! Tanggapan pertamaku, Not Bad… hohoho" _ucap gadis berambut pink itu yang kini tengah berada didalam kamar Sasuke.

Nuansa Biru gelap lebih mendominasi ruangan itu. cukup maskulin dengan adanya poster-poster band JouGo (Sakon,Tayuya,Kidoumaru,dan si gendut rakus yang namanya terlupakan). twin Bed berwarna Biru gelap-putih, Sofa berwarna Biru gelap-putih, bahkan tembok dikamar itu pun berwarna biru gelap-putih.

"Buset deh… kamar lu gelap banget… kenapa nggak dikasi warna-warna cerah misalnya… PINK?" usul Naruto bodoh. Emang dia nggak mikir apa, kalau warna PINK itu khusus warna cewek?

"Lo mau gua bunuh?" balas Sasuke sinis, sambil melayangkan golok yang bentuknya seperti pisang.

"Itu mainan siapa?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk golok pisang milik Sasuke. Ucapan Sasori barusan sukses membuat cowok berambut hitam itu naik pitam (Salah sendiri bertindak konyol). Denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa mati mendadak jika berada di Van itu lebih lama…

"Errgh… udahlah… bicara ama lo berdua cuman buang-buang tenaga" Sasuke menarik nafasnya, berusaha untuk rileks dan meletakkan wajahnya pada tempat asal.

'_tenang Sasuke… Abaikan saja dua mahluk idiot disebelahmu'_

Sasuke kembali tenang, Naruto dan Sasori akhirnya bisa diam juga. Sementara Sakura sedang menggratak lemari baju milik Sasuke. Satu kata, MESUM!

"Biar gue tebak, cewek itu pasti mau ngecek label ukuran sempak lu…" ucap Sasori yang ikutan kena pengaruh Sakura dengan menggunakan bahasa 'Sempak' ketimbang celana dalam. Sungguh, dunia Naruto telah diguncang oleh gempa sebesar 12 skala ritcher hingga membuat kepala para tokohnya konslet sampe stadium 5 plus (?).

"_WTF? THEDAAAAK!" _tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjerit keras hingga membuat ketiga jantan didalam Van mobil kaget dan memandang layar LCD TV dengan serius

"WAHAHAHAHA!" inilah tanggapan Naruto pertama kali melihat layar TV

"Puph… ternyata ada yang lebih parah disini…" Sasori nyamber dengan cengiran nistanya

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" sementara Sasuke cengok luarbiasa. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia tau seperti apa rasanya malu.

Sakura menemukan sebuah celana dalam pink motif bunga matahari, dan disuatu sisinya ada tulisan_ 'milikku'_ dengan huruf kanji yang menurut anak TK saja sudah kelewat jelek.

'_ITACHIIII! Gua bersumpah akan membunuh loe sepulang dari acara ini…!' _emosi Sasuke benar-benar sudah diambang batas, kesabarannya sudah habis… coba saja lihat wajahnya yang merah karena menahan kentut (?) maksudnya menahan amarah, dan pipinya yang menggembung bak balon yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sesuatu muncul diatas kepalanya Sasuke…

"Sas, are yu okey?" tanya Naruto yang sesungguhnya paling bodoh dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Nilai terbaik yang pernah ia miliki saja 45,5. Cuman, karena Naruto memiliki PD yang tinggi dan adanya kemauan untuk bisa, meskipun logat atau lafal pengucapannya salah, tetapi struktur kalimatnya sudah benar.

"Cih…" Sasuke cuman membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sudah menjadi trademarknya. Kalimat yang paling membosankan sepanjang hayat author setiap kali mendengarnya.

"_Iiih! Gue paling ilfil ngeliat 'ehem' seorang cowok yang berwarna pinky gini! Masa cowok pake kancut pink siih? Helloww, kalo baju gue masih bisa mentolerir elo… tapi ini…?" _Sakura membentangkan CD berwarna pink itu tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh pemirsa, wajah Sasuke benar-benar terlihat ingin meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Sas, kalo mau BAB jangan ditahan.. sana gih, ada WC tuh didepan…" Sasori memecah keheningan dengan ucapannya yang sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa membaca suasana. Sudah cukup Uchiha, kau boleh melampiaskan napsu dan hasratmu.

"IDIOOOTTT! Gua bukannya mau Ber*k! dasar _-Piiip-_" wah wah, mulut asli Uchiha telah berkobar. Jiraiya yang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka hanya bisa menitikkan air keringat sambil menepuk dahinya

"Ya ampuun… adegan itu terpaksa kupotong…"

**Back To NaruSasoSasu**

"Ssst! Liat tuh! Sakura-chan lagi ngapain…!" teriak Naruto heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar TV

"Fuck off!" sadar akan imagenya yang sudah hancur, Sekalian aja dibuat lebih ancur, ya gak Sas? Ucapkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Speak your mind! Yeaah!

"_Oh my my… muak gue sama kamar ini! Wtf CINTA SATU MALAM…? Hey pemuda, siapa seh sebenernya elo?"_

"Hhhhhhh….." Sasuke cuman bisa menghela nafas, dahinya mengernyit, menyembulkan urat-uratnya yang membentuk pertigaan. Malang sudah nasibmu nak… mau bagaimana lagi? kalau celana dalam yang tadi bolehlah tipuan Itachi semata. tapi, kalau lagu dangdut yang judulnya disebutkan Sakura itu? Beneran lagu paporitnya Uchiha Sasuke yang saudari-saudari cintai. Ckck…

"Lagu apaan tuh? Ngajarin orang yang nggak-nggak aja.." ucap Sasori yang baru kali ini doang omongannya CUKUP bermutu.

"Ck!" yang diomongin cuman bisa berdecak sebal.

"Udah-udah! Daripada ribut, mendingan perhatiin terus tuh gerak gerik si Sakura!" lagi-lagi suara Naruto yang menyuruh kedua sobat sementaranya ini untuk memandang layar TV

"_Waaa… aksesoris kalungnya banyaak banget! Keren-keren lagi….! mau donnnggg!" _Sakura berteriak-teriak gacebok saat melihat sebuah kotak transparan diatas meja belajar yang isinya kalung-kalung koleksi Uchiha. Yah, setidaknya masih ada poin plus dikamar Sasuke.

"Mau, mau… makan tuh kalung berliontin Gigi monyet!" balas Sasuke idiot, sama seperti Sasori pada waktu itu. udah tau Sakura nggak bisa denger suara mereka, masiiih aja teriak-teriak seolah-olah ada Sakura disitu.

"_Oke, ini ruang terakhir ya? sisi positifnya,interior Kamarnya Oke, trus dia juga punya kalung-kalung yang menurut gue cukup keren.. hehe.. gue naksir sama yang bentuknya lambang kipas.." _Sakura nyengir bentar, trus melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, _"Sisi Negatifnya… Pliss deh, LAGU DANGDUT cinta satu malamnya NGGAK BANGET! Selain itu, Kancut pinkynya juga.. .Eek! FREAK!" _

"Berisik lu! Gua dijebak kakak sialan gua tau! Arrrgghh!" teriak Sasuke yang mirip kayak monyet kegatelan, dasar Uchiha… urat malunya udah pada putus semua. KDL a.k.a Kasian Deh Lu…

"OKE SEMUANYA" tiba-tiba saja suara Jiraiya-san terdengar dari balik mobil van, "kalian akan kami antar kerumah si cewek. Silahkan mengacak-acak sesuka kalian…!" seru Jiraiya lagi dengan semangatnya.

**CHAPTER PLUS** :

Room Extra, HARUNO SAKURA

Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai. Sementara Sasori tersenyum setan sambil memegang garpu stroberi miliknya (masih ingat dengan garpu ini?) dan menganggap seolah-olah benda itu sebesar garpu milik raja duyung di kartun Spongebob, raja Neptunus. Sedangkan Naruto, malah menebar cengiran disana-sini. Dari wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau pria kuning berambut jabrik itu sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang diluar jangkauan pikiran orang waras (?) dua orang berniat balas dendam, sementara yang satu lagi sedang memimpikan sebuah surga dimana ada seribu Sakura yang melayaninya (Bayangan surga ala Naruto)

"OSH!" seru ketiganya ikut-ikutan semangat (kecuali Sasu dan Saso yang semangat luarbiasanya digunakan untuk balas dendam), kemudian mobil van pun berjalan.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, mereka bertiga telah sampai dirumah Sakura dalam sekejap. Kesan pertama saat melihat kondisi rumah sang cewek adalah, PINKY! Semuanya serba PINK! Hiasan patung burung flamingo yang berwarna PINK, warna tembok rumah PINK, bunga mawar dan kembang sepatu PINK, pagar rumah yang bercat Pink polos, PINK, PINK, dan PINK.

Satu kata dipikiran Author dan salah seorang cowok diantara Naru,Sasu dan Saso : **MANIAK!**

Siapakah cowok itu? Ya, Sasuke lah yang menganggap Sakura seorang maniak yang patut dicurigai. sedangkan Naruto malah menganggap rumah fenomenal milik Sakura itu manis (?) dan Sasori, malah ngeces-ngeces gacebok. sepertinya pria berambut merah itu jadi teringat akan kekasihnya, Buah STROBERI yang manis dan asam.

"Huaa! Rumahnya spektakuler!"

"Laper gue… sialan nih rumah, gue jadi kangen ama Stroberi…"

"Ha? Rumah jenis apa ini? Dikira rumah-rumahan berbi apa….!"

Tanpa banyak mikir, kecuali Naruto yang emang nggak punya otak untuk berpikir _*Hehehe.. canda bung Naruto!* _langsung saja mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam ruang kamar Sakura.

**JENG JENG JENG JENG JEEEENG~!**

The Boys Reactions :

"Hee?" wajah Naruto jadi tablo gitu, selain itu mulutnya juga nyelangap (Haduh, bahasanya) nggak jelas

"Ya ampun…" wajah Sasori sedikit takut, mukanya keringetan, kelihatan agak was-was

'_Sudah kuduga kalau dia itu patut dicurigai!' _Sasuke hanya berdialog didalam hatinya, sementara wajahnya seperti di waktu episode 'Dibalik Masker Kakashi'

Yah, setiap orang berhak memaparkan pendapatnya masing-masing, tapi kalau Author berpendapat secara pribadi, Sakura emang pantes dijuluki _the MANIAC_. Gimana nggak? Tembok dikamarnya aja nggak pernah lepas dari poster cowok-cowok bertelanjang dada! Nggak ada satupun poster cewek, dan nuansa di kamar Sakura nggak se PINKY kondisi didepan rumahnya. Sampul buku, stiker, sampe ke sarung bantal dan selimut segala, motifnya cowok-cowok HOT! Ada artis Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Kimimaro, sampe Genma-kun ada. Bahkan, si Liar Juugo dan cover boy nekat Suigetsu juga nampang di salah satu posternya Sakura. Tapi seenggaknya, artis Orochimaru yang dulu sempet naik daun selama 5 menit itu nggak menjadi salah satu artis favoritnya Sakura, thanks God…

"Pantes nih cewek mesum… ternyata freak ama cowok toh…" Sasuke tidur-tiduran di kasurnya Sakura seenak udel. Padahal dia belum cuci kaki, dan parahnya lagi, barusan aja dihalaman pekarangan rumahnya Sakura itu, Sasuke nginjek kotoran anjing. _*Bodho lah, kasurnya Sakura ini*_

"Iih, apa enaknya kali majang-majangin foto cowok bugil (baca : Telanjang dada)? Mendingan ngoleksi maskot stroberi.." Sasori ngutak atik lemari pakaiannya Sakura, "Bhee.. bra nya aja motif-motif cowok bugil… ckck" kenapa harus bra coba? Kan dilemari baju nggak cuman ada pakaian dalam doang. Mesum…

"Gawat!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Napa?" kedua orang yang sedang bersama Naruto pun membalasnya.

"Kalau gini caranya, si Sasuke pasti yang kepilih! Huhu! Liat aja kondisi lo, lagi bertelanjang dada! Si produser sialan itu kenapa nggak ngasih lo baju sih!" Naruto mulai sewot. Sepertinya ucapan Naruto yang dimulai dari 'produser sialan itu' pasti bakalan dipotong oleh kru TV.

"Tenang aja sih, Sakura kan nggak tau kamar lu en kamar Sasuke yang mana?" balas Sasori dengan cepat. Dan bener aja, si rambut merah bermata lurus itu bisa memepengaruhi suasana hati Naruto dengan cepat.

"OH IYA YA! YOSH, GUE MASIH ADA HARAPAN!" Naruto lagi-lagi berteriak-teriak gacebok. Sementara dua orang di dekatnya hanya mempicingkan mata sambil bermonolog ria didalam hati, _'Yalah… terserah lu. Toh, nggak ada yang kepengen sama cewek Maniak/sama cewek aneh'_

"Eh, kamarnya Sakura rapih ya…" Naruto memuji kamar Sakura (Lagi)

"Iya ajalah, biar cepet…" sungguh respon yang nggak ada niat terlontar dibibir Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba saja knop pintu dikamar Sakura berputar, dan seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi ketiga pria didalam kamar itu muncul dengan rambut yang terkibas-kibas serta beackround yang dikelilingi oleh gambar lope-lope.

"Kyaaa! Ternyata ada yang ganteng banget disini.. hehehe!" teriak Sakura yang menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang 'nggak-banget' nya itu. tentu saja, dengan penampilan cool dan kondisi yang bertelanjang dada, cewek manapun pasti langsung nosebleed dengan parahnya saat melihat penampilan cowok bermata onyx ini.

"Oh.. yang rambut merah juga lumayan… hihi" lagi-lagi Sakura nyengir-nyengir gak jelas ke arah Sasori. Yang diberi senyuman atau lebih tepatnya cengiran mematikan itu hanya bisa memaksakan bibirnya untuk sedikit membalas tersenyum. Hebat, Sasori tau etika…

"Dan kau, Uh…" ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang nggak niatnya. Wajar aja sih, orang Naruto nya sendiri terlalu over act sampe-sampe tanpa sadar mulutnya udah nyelangap (Bahasanya non! Hedeuh) kayak Patrick. Coba kalau Naruto stay cool kayak dua mahluk bau comberan di sampingnya itu, pasti nggak kalah keren.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa basi lagi gue akan menggugurkan satu-satu dari kalian bertiga, dan yang tersisa akan menjadi pilihan gue…" Sakura berusaha menahan rasa exited nya karena dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia sudah mengucapkan mantra komat-kamit (baca : doa) supaya jodohnya adalah si pria berambut pantat ayam itu.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi tegang, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sasori masing-masing mengharapkan yang terbaik buat mereka.

'_Huh…! Jangan sampe gue terpaksa kencan buta sama cewek aneh itu!'_

'_Cih… awas lu ya kalo sampe milih gue...'_

'_Sakuraaaa~ pilihlah AKUUH!'_

"Dan, kamar pertama yang akan gugur adalah… ruang nomor…"

**BER-SAM-BUNG**

Maaph ya, LUAMAAAA banget nggak ngapdet-ngapdet…! makanya sebagai rasa penyesalan gue, gue panjangin tuh ceritanya… bener-bener maaph banget kawand! maklum tugas sekolah makin numpuk nih kayak cucian kotor. Ini aja gue bela-belain nerusin fic, karena gue juga nggak tega nge-Disontinue-in cerita ini…

Dan MAKASIH BANGEEET buat yang udah merivew, nge-Alert, nge-fav cerita gue. Karena kalian, udah bikin gue semangat buat nerusin fic gacebok ini xDD oh iya, selain itu... karena waktu gue mepet, gue nggak sempet ngecek spelling dan kawan-kawannya.. jadi maaph lagi ya _*Maaph, maaph mulu lo!*_ kalo ada typo atau tata bahasa yang kurang enak dibaca... _*NGGAK Pro banget seh!*_

Salam,

Fujisaki Fuun

**P.S** : mendengar masukan dari seseorang, ratingnya kuubah menjadi **T **karena sepertinya lelucon gue emang nggak baik buat anak-anak kecil _*EMANG!* _hehe, Gomen minna..


	7. FINALE, The chosen One

**~Desclaimer~**

***Masang tampang datar* Heh! Sebutin nama gueee! *memicingkan mata, Kishimoto sweatdrop* anak ini…**

**~ Warning~**

**Gaje, OOC, gila, norak, bejat, dan hal buruk lainnya, Don't Like? Just don't read dude! Nggak suka liat peNistaan, nggak usah mangkal disini daripada cuman nyebar bibit Chaos Flame Syndrome *apa kali?***

**~Genre~**

**Humor *Semoga tersampaikan***

**~Story~**

**Inspirasi dari acara Room Raiders di Global TV plus ide buodoh bin goblok dari otak saia**

**~Chapter~**

**7**

**The Chosen One**

"Dan, kamar pertama yang akan gugur adalah… ruang nomor…"

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

Naruto, Sasori, dan Sasuke pada keringet dingin. Entah kenapa, ajang mencari teman kencan ini terlihat seperti ajang siapa yang akan ditembak mati. Liat aja tampang para ketiga cover boy _*NaruSasoSasu melayang* _ini, pada horor semua.

"Yak, Kamar nomor 2 harus melangkahkan kakinya keluar…" ucap Sakura yang memandang wajah Naruto, berharap cowok berambut kuning ngejreng itu yang keluar. Namun sayang, ternyata Kaki Sasori lah yang melangkah kedepan.

"WTF?" Sakura melongo kaget, ternyata si rambut merah lah yang ia keluarkan

"Kok WTF…? Yaudah, bye bye Naruto, dan si bodoh Sasugay… puph!" Sasori menahan ketawanya dan melambaikan tangan sambil berakting seolah-olah ia kecewa dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Padahal sih, dalam batinnya Sasori, ia lompat-lompat gaje dengan atribut tambahan yang mendukung ekspresi bahagianya yakni, pom-pom buat cheerleader sambil teriak-teriak di luar jalanan "HOREEEE! EMAAAK, eh NENEEEEK SASO PULAAAANG!" seolah-olah dia lulus ujian bertahan hidup di rimba selama 1 bulan. Derita Sasori **berakhir**

"Yak tinggal, Emm Sasuke-kun~ dan.. Err.. Naburo ya?" ucap Sakura yang sok manis saat menyebut nama Sasuke dan sok jelek _*Mana ada orang yang mau sok jelek*_ saat menyebut nama Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura-chaan~!" balas Naruto yang merasa namanya salah sebut. Sakura cuman manyun, dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Egh, langsung saja ya… dan ini yang akan menjadi penentuan diantara kalian berdua. Siap? Dan…. Kamar yang akan di eliminasi selanjutnya adalah… kamar nomor 3!" Sakura menyebutkannya dengan lantang dan membuahkan hasil tangis haru dari Naruto dan Sujud Sukur serta lantunan lagu **We Are The Champion** dari bibir Uchiha.

"Aku keluar.. bye Naruto.." Sasuke nyengir memandang Naruto.

'_Hoooh! Gua selamaaaat!' _sementara batinnya teriak-teriak kegirangan. Penderitaan Sasuke **Berakhir**

"WAAAAA! THEDAAAAAK!" Sakura jerit-jerit histeris karena ternyata, Uchiha Sasuke yang diharapkannya malah dieliminasi olehnya. Kini, di dalam kamarnya, hanya tinggal seonggok kentut plus wajah bodohnya Naruto. Sakura mendelik kearah pria disampingnya itu. dan didapatinya seekor kucing kuning yang sedang cengengesan menatapnya. Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura terpaksa kencan dengan Naruto. meskipun hanya seminggu, bagi Sakura hal itu adalah kencan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya dan bagi Naruto, hal itu adalah kencan termanis selama hayatnya… Derita Sakura **Dimulai**

"Omedetou~! Naruto!

**END~!**

**xXx  
**

**CHAPTER Spesial **

Itachi, sedang asik-asiknya bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara TV dimana adiknya Sasuke ada di dalam acara itu. ya sudah pasti, apalagi kalau bukan MTV Room Raiders bodoh!

"Ahahaha! Malang banget sih lu sas! We ka we ka we ka!" Itachi ngakak dengan suara ketawa yang dibuat-buat _*Ditulis : wkwkwk*_

"Hm… tertawalah sepuas lu…" respon Sasuke sinis. Itachi tak mempedulikannya, dan malah asik menonton acara penistaan adek tercHinTa nya itu.

Merasa gondok mantengin TV yang ada adegan konyolnya sendiri, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi ruang tamu dan pergi ke luar tanpa izin.

"Mau kemana Sas?" tanya Itachi yang sadar saat adeknya yang calon cover boy itu berniat pergi.

"Terserah gua. Gua elu, elu gua. Gua beol lu makan beol gua…" balas Sasuke yang bahasa planetnya mulai keluar.

"Heh! Adik IDIOT! Ngomongnya dijaga! Pokoknya gua ikut! TITIK nggak pake KOMA dan SPASI!" ucap Itachi yang disambut oleh wajah kagetnya Sasuke.

"APA? IKUT? Ikut seenak udelmu…! Dah ah, gua mau cabut!" Sasuke berlari keluar dengan ransel biru nya, di susul oleh Itachi yang berlari mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu Bocah! Dasar sial..! larinya cepet banget…" Itachi mulai kehabisan nafas mengejar Sasuke. Maklum, dengan kondisinya yang sudah uzur plus bandotan _*GUA NGGAK BANDOTAN!* _Itachi akhirnya berhenti mengejar dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat disuatu tempat.

**Sementara itu Sasuke**

"Hoh, si bodoh itu nggak kuat ngejar gua… baguslah…" Sasuke yang menengok ke belakang dan mendapati wajah mempesona _*HUATCHUU!* _kakaknya Itachi tidak ada, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari dan kembali berjalan santai.

Di jalan, kedamaian bagi Uchiha muda ini nggak bisa bertahan lama. Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, yang unik, aneh, exotic, freak, dan maniak ini berada dihadapannya sambil menunjuk wajahnya seolah-olah Sasuke itu mahluk asing dari planet Getsgobodho.

"Lho? Sasuke?"

"Sasori?"

Keduanya saling pandang, dan mereka berciuman.. _*woy! Ini kan fic HUMOR!* _ralat. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang lurus. Lalu mulai menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang kini berada disekitar mereka berdua,

"Naruto?" ucap mereka berbarengan

"Lho? Sasuke, Sasori? Lama nggak jumpa!" balas bocah bermata saphire itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Kok? Kok? Kalian berdua bisa ada disini sih!" dengus Sasuke yang agak sedikit kesal. karena baginya, bertemu dengan dua mahluk asing ini sama saja dengan mendatangkan kemalangan dan kesialan.

"Lo kira ini jalannya moyang lo apa? Suka-suka gua mau ada disini." balas pria serba merah itu cuek.

"Udah udah… karena udah terlanjur ngumpul kayak gini, gimana kalo kita makan siang bareng?" si pria serba kuning-oranye ini memberikan usul sebagai penengah.

Si upin dan ipin _*Woy! Upin Ipin dari mana loe?* _salah mulu perasaan gue. Ralat. Si Sasuke dan Sasori cuman saling pandang, dan menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Ya udahlah… toh sekali seumur hidup ini…" ucap Sasori yang berarti _'IYA'_

"Hn.. apa boleh buat" balas Sasuke yang juga berarti _'IYA'_

"HOREEE!" Naruto menyambut mereka berdua dengan teriakan yang cukup mengundang mata orang-orang disekitar, Sasuke dan Sasori cuman bisa menepuk dahi, "Ya ampun…"

**xXx**

"Eh, eh, eh, ngomong-ngomong kita mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan bersama kawan barunya.

"Lho? Bukannya lo yang nentuin tempatnya? Gue kan cuman ikutan jalan aja..." Sasori cengok memandang Naruto. Bodohnya, mereka bertiga jalan bersama tanpa arah yang jelas

"Hah! Kok? Gue kira elo yang nentuin tempatnya!" teriak Naruto gacebok. Emang susah ya, orang bodho ketemu ama orang begho. Hasilnya jadi Cenghok.

"Udah! Kita ke sana aja kalo gitu!" Sasuke yang makin gondok, akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran Sushi di seberang jalan.

"Huh!" Naruto cuman manyun sementara Sasori, yaah… gitu lah _*Ga jelas lo Author!*_

**xXx**

"Misi…" ucap Naruto setengah teriak

"SELAMAT DATANG~!" sapa pegawai resto itu dengan senyum yang sudah di setting untuk menyapa setiap tamu.

"Kok… ni orang tua mukanya pada nggak asing ya?" Sasori nyeletuk, dan suaranya cukup besar untuk didengar oleh pegawai resto sushi ini.

"Maaf anda bilang apa?" balas si pegawai dengan nada suara yang datar tapi wajahnya sudah berurat-urat. seorang perempuan tua cantik yang nggak rela dipanggil nenek itu pernah menyabet gelar **beautiful Grandma in the world! **Dengan skor MUTLAK!_*applause*_ tapi meskipun begitu, dia ikut kontes ini juga karena terpaksa. Soalnya, dia nggak di izinin untuk ikut kontes 'Beautiful Miss' yang memiliki Syarat umur jauuuh dibawah umurnya. Kasian…

"Gua bilang kok, ni orang… Pphh!" omongan Sasori dipotong oleh bekapan dari tangan Sasuke.

"Bodho lu…! Udah! Jangan cari masalah!" bisik Sasuke yang sebenernya sih, cukup terdengar juga oleh si pegawai tadi.

"Ibu… ada telepon..!" seorang gadis berambut pink keluar dari dalam dapur sambil meneriaki perempuan tua bertato wajik didahinya alias, Ibunya sendiri.

"HAH!" Sasuke dan Sasori menjerit kaget

"Waaah!" Naruto menjerit bahagia

"KYAAAA!" si cewek menjerit girang

"LU LAGI!" Sasu dan Saso berdecak sebal

"Sakura-chuaan~!" Naruto still in bahagia face _*bahasa Inggris belepotan, ga usah DIPAKE!*_

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Sasori-san!" Sakura teriak kegirangan.

"Jadi ini restoran Sushi keluarga lu? Aargh, Sasori, Naruto, ayo keluar" Sasuke bersugesti kepada Naru dan Saso untuk mengikuti jejak hidup _*Astapilulloh… ni author kebanyakan nenggak air WC kali!*_ tuh kan, salah lagi gua… maksudnya menyuruh Naruto dan Sasori untuk mengikutinya pergi.

"Eits, kalian bertiga ga bisa pergi! Gimana nih masakan yang udah di pesan!" perempuan tua licik bernama Tsunade itu membuka suaranya. Sasu,Saso dan Naru cengok karena tiba-tiba saja dimeja makan yang tadinya nyaris mereka tempati itu langsung dipenuhi oleh berpiring-piring Sushi yang tentunya TIDAK murah. Dan sudah pasti, alasan yang nggak masuk akal itu langsung saja di sanggah oleh Sasori dengan cepat

"Kapan kita pesen makanan! Ngibul aja nih tante tua! Dasar janda! Nenek licik! Keriput! 5o Tahun!" sungguh sanggahan yang mantab dari Sasori yang tentu saja sudah dipelajarinya sejak 10 tahun silam dengan berguru kepada seorang anak TK yang cerdik dan pandai menghina dengan wajah datar bernama NOHARA SHINOSUKE a.k.a SHINCHAN. Atau lebih tepatnya, anak kurang ajar.

"AP– APPAAAH!" Tsunade berteriak lebay, ia terlihat sibuk mencari kaca, dan kemudian mengaca, "Uuh, maca cih akuh tua? Wajah mulus non keriput gini dibilang tua…" tiba-tiba saja suaranya berubah sok-sok remaja atau lebih tepatnya, kelewat bocah. Anak muda aja nggak gitu-gitu amat… ini orang uzur, udah deket lobang kubur juga, masih aja sibuk-sibuk Dandan. _*Bhee… gua juga ikutan kena kayak Itachi.. AWAS AJA NANTI selesai nulis Fic, gue cegat juga nih si Fuun di depan gang!*_

Belom selesai membahas masalah tentang Sushi, tiba-tiba saja datang lagi orang yang akan memperburuk suasana di resto itu.

"Selamat siang– akh! SASUKE!" teriak pria itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya Sasuke seolah-olah Adeknya itu mahluk asing dari planet Getsgobodho _*Dari tadi apaan sih ngomongin planet Getsgobodho!*_

"Ck! Elo lagi…" buset dah, kakaknya dipanggil 'ELO'

"Adik idiot! Urusanmu belum selesai!" Itachi berlari kearahnya, dan… perkumpulan insan di resto Sushi itu semakin heboh,

"Sasuke~ Sasori~ akuh kangen bangets…! Kyaaa! Makin cakep aja…!" Mata Sakura lope-lope

"Minggir…! Aduuh! Baka! minggir gak? Arrrgh!" Sasuke ngamuk gara-gara kakaknya meluk-meluk dia ga jelas

"Nggak akan… awas kau Sasu!"

"Ini tante tua, berisik aja ah. Pokoknya gue nggak bertanggung jawab atas sushi-sushi ini!"

"Hoi kamu! Udah nggak sopan, nggak mau bayar lagi! Pokoknya bayar! Give me your MONEY!"

"Sakura-chuaan~!"

"Itachi keriput! Gue ceplokin _aek_ Kebo neh dimuka lu!"

"Bodo! Dasar adik idiot tak tahu di untung!"

"Kyaaa! Ada satu lagi yang keren selain Saso dan Sasu~!"

"Biarin! Dasar Tante tua! Jelek! Nggak tau malu..!"

"Kau mau ditabok hah!"

"Sakura-chuaaan~! Jangan kacangin akuh!"

Sepertinya keributan diresto itu membuat para penikmat Sushi sedikit terganggu. Apalagi percakapannya Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan bahasa planet tingkat tinggi sehingga membuat para penyantap Sushi di resto pada saat itu muntah-muntah mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Sasori si maniak Stroberi lagi sibuk adu Panco sama nyonya Tsunade gara-gara ribut soal taruhan goceng! Dasar! Goceng aja ribut! Gimana kalo taruhan rumah mewah! Yah, tentu saja asal muasal mereka ribut taruhan itu gara-gara soal Sushi tadi.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sakura yang merasa dikacangi oleh Sasuke dan Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan keduanya sambil mencuri-curi gambar mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dikacangin Sakura, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyantap Sushi-sushi dimeja yang masih diributkan oleh tante Tsunade dan Sasori itu, kemudian kabur sebelum ada yang menyadari. He's the clever one at that moment…

Pertarungan selesai, No Winner, No Loser…

Cerita ga jelas ini berakhir tanpa adanya pemenang dan pecundang.

**Spesial Fic END**

**Gimana? Aneh kah? Spesial fic nya Gaje banget… tapi moga-moga aja nggak kelewat jayus… Betewey, ada yang nyadar gak kalo di bagian Desclaimer ntu gue buat bersambung antara percakapan desclaimer yang chap satu sampe yang akhir… hehehe… lagi isenk xDD**

**xXx**

**^o^ -^o^- ^o^ -^o^- ^o^ -^o^- ^o^ -^o^- ^o^**

**~SPECIAL THANKS~**

**Mind of Vic**

**Sayurii Dei-chan **

**Shurako Shura-chan**

**Misyel**

**nanonine**

**Imajinasi-Liar **

**tobianakindonesia**

**AeroBoy**

**Maeve zahra**

**Yuri Oohara**

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

**Gummy cherries**

**Michiru No Akasuna**

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe**

**Hyuzura namikaze hyuga**

**Tobito Uchiha**

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Hime-chan Satsuki**

**KiokoAquarius1999**

**Niadzh Kokoromiru**

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

**Tobi Takaya Ismail**

**Aishiteru a.k.a sang mantan**

**anwong**

**TobiAnakAyah**

**chiu-chi Hatake**

**dan siapapun itu yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic ini apalagi sampe nge alert atau nge fav **_***Melayang terbang***_

**(Hontou Nee Arigatou Ghozaimasu~!)**

**^o^ -^o^- ^o^ -^o^- ^o^ -^o^- ^o^ -^o^- ^o^**

**P.S : Nanonie! Hiksu, kapan OL lagi sih? Penasaran sama cerita from Gothic to gorgeous nya…!**

**xXx**

**Mau bikin humor lagi ah~! *kelewat semangat***

**Sore Jaa~!**


End file.
